Verlobt, Veliebt, Verheiratet
by Antiana
Summary: Also.. Ich melde mcih auch mal wieder. Ich hab das Kapitel ein wenig verändert und verlängert, ich werde mcih bald schon wieder melden, versprochen. Bitte nicht schlagen... Es geht um eine Verlobung mit Folgen... Einfach lesen und reviwn!
1. Prolog: Die Verlobung

Tach Tach!  
  
Ich bins wieder und ich hab's mal wieder was neues fabriziert. :o) Wie der Titel schon sagt, geht es um eine ungewillte Verlobung und was daraus folgen kann... Allerdings verrat ich das Pairing erst im nächsten Kapitel...;o) Aber die Warnungen kann ich schon mal hierher schreiben. Und... Ishizu gibt es nicht...(Sorry, Ishizu ich mag dich zwar, aber trotzdem...)  
  
Disclaimer:Yu-Gi-Oh! gehört Kazuki Takahshi und leider nicht mir...  
  
Autor: Das bin ich; Anti  
  
Pairing: beim nächsten Mal...sorry  
  
Warnungen: Yaoi (was denn sonst;o) ), com, lime, einer von beiden ist seeeehr OOC  
  
Zeichen: „....."- jemand sagt was  
/....../- jemand denkt was  
(dumme und absolut sinnlose Kommentare von mir)- einfach überlesen  
===???==== - logischerweise Sichtwechsel  
'......' - Dinge, die ich sarkastisch meine oder Eigennamen  
  
im Nachwort und in der Vorrede: #Gefühle und Tätigkeiten#  
  
Verlobt, Verliebt, Verheiratet  
  
Prolog: Die Verlobung  
  
Mitten in der Nacht verließ der Grabwächter seine hochschwangere Frau und mache sich auf den Weg in die Tiefen seines Tunnellabyrinthes. Ihm war nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache. Die Nachricht des Treffens war so plötzlich gekommen. In dem Brief stand, es Gänge um den Familienerhalt. Man hatte ihn mit ‚Petach' unterschrieben. Die Fackel, die er in der Hand trug knisterte, seine Schritte hallten in dem schmalen Korridor wieder. Was konnte so wichtig sein, dass der andere Grabwächterclan mit ihm reden wollte? Endlich hörte er Schritte die ihm entgegen kamen. Unauffällig beschleunigte er seine Eigenen und sah schon bald den flackernden und hellen Schein einer zweiten Fackel und schließlich eine vermummte Gestalt, die auf ihn zukam. „Ishtar?"fragte der Fremde leise und der Grabwächter nickte. „Petach?" fragte er zurück. Auch der Fremde bejahte seine Frage, leise begann er zu sprechen. „Wir sind hier zusammengekommen, um eine Vereinbarung zu treffen. Um den Erhalt unserer Familien zu sichern, verloben wir ihr noch ungeborenes Kind und meinen zweijährigen Sohn."Wieder nickte ‚Ishtar' „Das Kind unserer Kinder, wird die Aufgaben unserer Beider Grabwächterfamilien wahrnehmen und somit unsere Familie erhalten. Sie wissen ja, dass kein Außenstehender etwas von uns erfahren darf."Ishtar antwortete mit einem leisen „Hm."Petach reichte ihm die Hand aus. „Also ist es beschlossen.. Die Verlobung ist hiermit besiegelt. Wir werden in16 Jahren wieder kommen und die Vereinbarung erfüllen. Dann werden wir unsere Kinder miteinander bekannt machen. ‚Ishtar' schüttelte die Hand. „Bitte nehmen sie dieses Band, als Zeichen unserer Vereinbarung."Petach reichte ihm ein dunkles, blaues Band. „Eure Tochter soll es tragen, damit mein Sohn seine Braut erkennt."Ishtar nickte. „Dann nehmt dieses. Es ist die Farbe unserer Familie."Er reichte dem Vermummten ein lavendelfarbenes Band. „Damit wäre alles geregelt. Wir werden uns dann in 16 Jahren wiedersehen, Ishtar."Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auf dem Absatz und verschwand in dem dunklen Kellergang... Noch in der selben Nacht wurde den Ishtars ein Sohn geboren...  
  
to be continued...

So das ist das erstmal der Prolog. Nachwort muss leider ausfallen... Es ist schon viel zu spät um noch eins zu schreiben. Beim nächsten Mal vielleicht wieder. Hoffe der Prolog macht auch en bissl neugierig :o) Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Eure Anti :o)


	2. Vergessen

Tach Tach!

Das ist schon das 1. Kapitel zu meiner neuen Story Ich weiß ich muss auch noch fltw weiterschreiben, aber vorm Urlaub musste ich diese hier unbedingt noch anfangen. Ich liebe dieses Pairing genauso sehr, wie Malik/ Bakura:o) Deswegen musst ich das einfach jetzt nehmen...Hoffe ihr habt trotzdem Spaß damit. Ich hoffe auch, ich habe deine Hoffnungen nicht zerstört miesmupfel, Es ist ein bisschen anders diesmal, aber theoretisch sind es ja die selben Personen. Der Name Petach, kommt von mir... ich braucht für einen nen anderen Nachnamen weil sein eigener nicht ägyptisch klingt, deshalb hab ich meine Freundin gefragt und die hat mir diesen Namen vorgeschlagen. Vielleicht ist es etwas verwirrend, aber es wird schon gehen... Hoffe ich zumindest.

Falls ihr euch wundern solltet, wer Marduk ist:

Marduk = Yami Marik

Yamuri und ich haben das eingeführt,um Marik und seinen Yami besser auseinanderhalten zu können... Wir werden das jetzt beibehalten. Also wundert euch nicht. :o)

Disclaimer: Das is immer noch Kazuki Takahashi... Aber ich hab schon so viele ffs geschrieben... Langsam könnte der Typ mir die Rechte ja mal übertragen #größenwahnsinnig lach#

Autor: Meine Wenigkeit :o)

Pairing: Marduk/ Bakura

Warnungen: Yaoi, lime, com, en bissl rape (aber erst gaaaaaanz viel später) einer ist seeeeehr OOC

Zeichen: „....."- jemand sagt was

/....../- jemand denkt was

(dumme und absolut sinnlose Kommentare von mir)- einfach überlesen

===Bakura/ Marduk==== - logischerweise Sichtwechsel

'......' - Dinge, die ich sarkastisch meine oder Eigennamen

im Nachwort und in der Vorrede: #Gefühle und Tätigkeiten#

So damit hätte ich alles...

**Verlobt, Verliebt, Verheiratet **

Kapitel 1: Vergessen

Die Jahre verstrichen und die Erinnerung an das Versprechen von einst verblassten langsam. Schon bald war es vollkommen vergessen. Die Freude über den, von Ra geschenkten Sohn, war so groß, dass noch nicht einmal das blaue Band, dass man der Familie einst überlassen hatte, eine Erinnerung wach rief. Bald schon hatten 16 Jahre ihren Lauf genommen und aus dem Ishtar-Sprössling war ein junger Mann geworden.

===Marduk===

Und Marduk wusste, was nun bald auf ihn zukommen würde. Schon bald war sein sechzehnter Geburtstag und schon bald, würde er seine Grabwächterweihe empfangen. Er hatte Angst davor, doch auch sein Bruder Odion konnte ihn nicht vor dem Unvermeidlichen schützen. Morgen schon würde er 'geweiht' werden. Es würde ihm Schmerzen bereiten, ihn auf ewig an das Grab fesseln und jetzt schon wusste er, dass er etwas dagegen tun musste. Allerdings hatte sein Vater ihn hier eingesperrt und er war schon froh, dass er wenigstens etwas zu essen bekam. Sein rebellisches Verhalten seinem Vater gegenüber hatte ihm bisher nur Unglück gebracht. Und nun saß er hier fest und konnte nicht entkommen. Wütend starrte er in die Dunkelheit. Er wusste nicht, was er noch tun sollte. Es kam ihm so vor, als wäre alles verloren. Wenn er doch nur die Kraft hätte sich anderweitig zu wehren, doch wie? Vielleicht wäre er seinem Vater körperlich überlegen, aber er wusste, dass er gegen den Milleniumsstab keine Chance hatte und leider Gottes basaß sein Vater eben Diesen. Gedankenverloren spielte er mit dem blauen Band, dass ihm sein Vater schon vor sehr langer Zeit einmal geschenkt hatte. Er wusste nicht, was es bedeutete, doch er trug es an seiner Gürtelschlaufe, weil es ihm irgendwie gefiel. Vielleicht brachte es ihm ja Glück, vielleicht konnte er ja doch noch irgendwie fliehen. Wie gerne würde er glauben, was er eben gedacht hatte, doch er hatte kaum noch Hoffnung. Nichts und niemand konnte seinen Vater jetzt noch aufhalten.

Er wälzte sich jetzt schon gut 4 Stunden im Bett umher. Mitternacht war sicher schon längst vorbei, allerdings hatte er sein Zeitgefühl vollkommen verloren. Er hatte Angst, ziemlich große Angts, für seine Verhältbnisse, allerdings machte sich in seinem Bauch auch Wut breit. Wenn er sich nur wehren könnte, wenn er doch nur stärker wäre. Wenn er doch nur den Stab hätte! Er fluchte leise vor sich hin, doch plötzlich hörte er ein leises Klacken im Schloss und ein leises Quietschen ließ vermuten, dass gerade die Tür geöffnet wurde.Ein heller Lichtstrahl fiel ins Zimmer, doch die Person die eintrat, war für Marduk nur ein Schatten. Ein wenig überrascht blickte er auf. Er konnte die Gestalt, die ins Zimmer trat nicht erkennen, aber er lauschte gespannt auf. War es schon soweit? Die Gestalt kam näher. „Odion?" fragte der blonde Junge ins Dunkle hinein, doch die Stimme, die ihm antwortete war nicht die seines Bruders. „Mein Sohn! Es ist Zeit!" die tiefe Stimme seines Vaters, ließ ihn ängstlich zusammenfahren. Noch niemals hatte er so viel Angst verspürt, sonst war er sehr stark und nicht ängstlich. Er versuchte seine Schwäche nach außen hin zu verbergen. „Lass mich in Ruhe, zischte er wütend, doch sein Vater lachte nur. „Komm mit!" befahl er kalt, packte seinen Sohn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Marduk wusste, dass die Zeit der Schmerzen nun gekommen war. Wie lange die Brandwunden wohl wehtun würden...? „Komm Marduk deine Weihe wartet!" sagte sein Vater und lachte. Unsanft zog er ihn nach draußen. Der Gang war schon hell erleuchtet, sein Vater musste ihn regelrecht dazu zwingen mit ihm zu gehen. Marduk wollte das nicht, doch er konnte sich nicht wehren. Er kannte die Macht, die der Stab hatte nur zu gut. Er war selbst schon ein paar Mal damit in Berührung gekommen. Er hatte keine Chance gegen diese Übermacht. Sie betraten ein Zimmer. Das glühende Messer lag schon bereit. Er konnte seine Angst nun nicht mehr verbergen. Er began heftig zu zittern, doch sein Vater achtete nicht darauf.- Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss. Das Geräusch hallte durch die Gänge des Grabes, doch schon bald wurde dieses Geräusch von lauten Schreien abgelöst, die durch den gesamten Grabkomplex schalllten.

Ein paar Stunden später waren die Geräusche verstummt. Marduk hatte die Tortur überstanden. Sein Vater hatte ihn danach zurück in sein Bett gebracht und dort lag er nun. Sein Rücken schmerzte höllisch, seine Augen brannten vom vielen Weinen. Warum hatte er das nur machen müssen? Warum zwang ihn sein Vater dazu? Manchmal würde er ihn am liebsten einfach umbringen, doch er konnte nicht, war zu schwach und in diesem Zustand erst recht. Warum musste er die Erinnerungen an den Pharao bewahren? Das war doch alles total sinnlos! Unter Schmerzen drehte er sich auf die Seite, biss aber die Zähne zusammen. Sein Bruder Odion hatte sich eine ähnliche Tätowierung angefertigt, ob er jetzt auch so große Schmerzen hatte, wie er selbst? Was interessierte ihn das überhaupt? Sonst waren ihm doch auch alle Menschen egal. Er seufzte schwer, spielte wieder mit dem Bändchen an seiner Gürtelschlaufe. Er wusste nicht, warum er das so gern tat, aber es beruhigte ihn irgendwie. Olöttzlich vernahm er laute Stimmen im Gang. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los? Ob sein Vater Odions Tätowierungen entdeckt hatte? Ob er ihn nun dafür bestrafte? Marduk sprang aus seinem Bett, drückte sein Ohr gegen Tür, was auch immer es war.... Wenn es um Odion ging, musste er es verhindern. Er war der einzige, der ihm Halt gab und diesen brauchte er im Moment dringend. Marduk versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, was jedoch misslang, da sein Vater wiedereinmal abgeschlosen hatte, deshalb drückte er sich fest gegen das kalte Holz, lauschte den Stimmen, doch keine davon war Odions... Er rannte schnell zu seinem Schreibtisch, zündete eine Kerze an, damit er sehen konnte, wo er hintatrat, falls sein Vater ins Zimmer kommen wollte. Dann ging er zurück, lauschte angestrengt. Die Männerstimme, die da sprach, hatte er noch nie zuvor gehört. Was war hier eigentlich los? Die Stimmen wurden stetig lauter, allerdings waren sie dadurch nur noch schwer zu verstehen, denn sie hallten in den langen Gängen. Er konnte ebenfalls leise Schritte vernehmen. Was in Teufelsnamen war hier los? Was hatten Fremde hier zu suchen? Aber vielleicht, waren es ja gerade diese Fremden, die ihm helfen konnten hier herauszukommen... Villeicht waren es Grabräuber oder andere Gauner. Wenn sie seinen Vater überwältigten, dann wäre er endlich frei und könnte endlich von hier verschwinden. Allerdings verstand er immer noch nichts. Er drückte sich fester gegen die Tür. Was sprachen die da?

===Bakura===

Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass dieser Grabkpomplex so riesig war. Erstaunt blickte er sich um, betrachtete die kalte Steinmauer und stellte nüchtern fest, dass dieses Grab genauso aussah, wie ihr eigenes. Schon seit Stunden liefen sein Vater und er umher und er wusste noch nicht Mal warum. Es ging um seine Verlobte. Soviel hatte er verstanden, aber genaueres wusste er nicht. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte. Kamen sie ihnen entgegen? Gab es hier tatsächlich noch ein zweites bewachtes Grab? Er hatte seinem Vater das nicht glauben wollen, aber scheinbar... Eine zweite Familie, die die Bürde der Grabwächter auf sich genommen hatte. Er fragte sich, ob seine Vertlobte, diese Bürde freiwillig angenommen hatte. Sein Vater hatte ihm einen Tag nach seiner eigenen Weihe davon erzählt... Und seit diesem Tag fragte er sich, wer dieses Mädchen wohl war. Er wusste nur, dass sie Ishtar... hieß, kannte aber noch nichteinmal ihren Vornamen. Man hatte ihn ohne sein Wissen verlobt. Natürlich war Bakura dementsprechend begeistert gewesen, als sie losgelaufen waren.Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er wenigstens das Glück hatte und seine Braut wenigstens einigermaßen gut aussah. Die Schritte, die er eben schon vernommen hatte kamen näher und schließlich sah er einen Mann in einem Umhang auf sie zurennen. Er musterte den Mann abfällig, der vor ihenen stehen blieb und ersteinmal nach Luft schnappte. Dann richtete sich der Mann auf. „Petach?" fragte der Mann unsicher. Sein Vater nickte nur. Neugierig blickte sich der große Weißhaarige um. Dieses Grab sah nicht groß anders aus, als ihr eigenes. Kalte Steinmauern, überall Fackeln. Trostlos... Er achtete nicht darauf, was sein Vater mit em Grabwächter besprach, bis er bemerkte, dass der Mann nervös zu sein schien. Warum auch immer... Er unterbrach die beiden Männer, trat hervor. „Kann ich mir ihr Kind vielleicht mal ansehen?" fragt er an den Fremden gewandt. Er wollte jetzt endlich das Geheimnis lüften. Wie sah das Mädchen aus, dass man ihm versprochen hatte? Der mann nickte. Er entschuldigte sich kurz be seinem Vater, dann zog er einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und wandte sich um. Sie liefen ein ganzes Stück und kamen schließlich an einer großen Holztür an. Das Schloss klickte laut. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht... Endlich...

===Marduk===

Zu den Stimmen von eben, war noch eine dritte gekommen. Eine tiefe, sehr geheimnissvolle Stimme. Marduk war kurz ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber die Stimme schien zu einer dunklen Persönlichkeit zu gehören... Sie war so kalt gewesen. Allerdings war es jetzt still. Totenstill. Er presste sich noch fester an die Tür, versuchte angestrengt zu lauschen. Doch er hört nichts, auch keine Schritte. Vielleicht waren es doch Grabräuber gewesen... Vielleicht hatten sie seinen Vater... dann könnte er jetzt endlich von hier fliehen... Er musste nur die Tür aufbekommen. Plötzlich klickte direkt über ihm das Schloss. Erschrocken wich er von der Tür zurück, wollte zum Bett renen, doch er stolperte versehentlich über seine eigenen Füße und fiel unsannft auf sein Hinterteil. /Oh Nein!! Wenn Vater bemerkt, dass ich gelauscht habe!" dachte Marduk verzweifelt, versuchte sich noch schnell aufzurichten, doch nun kehrten auch die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken zurück. Die Türklinke wurde heruntergedrückt. /Nein/ dachte Marduk noch, doch die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und ging schließlich ganz auf. Doch es war nicht sein Vater, der im Türrahmen stand. Nein... Es war ein junger Mann, der dort stand, nicht viel älter als er selbst. Er hatte ein gemeines Grinsen auf den Lippen und trat schließlich in den Raum ein. Überrascht musterte Marduk ihn von den Füßen ausgehend. Blaue Hose, ein seltsames, gestreiftes Oberteil, schlanke Figur, weißes Haar und schokoladenbraune Augen. /Wow!/ dachte er nur und richtete sich auf. Der Fremde schloss die Tür und das Zimmer wurde nur noch vom Schein einer Kerze erhellt, so dass er den Fremden nicht mehr genau beobachten konnte. Er sah nur noch seine Umrisse, aber nicht mehr sein Gesicht. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, wie auffällig er ihn angestarrt hatte und das Blut schoss ihm in den Kopf. Wie kam er eigentlich dazu einen Mann anzustarren? Er saß immer noch auf dem Boden und erhob sich schließlich, sagte allerdings nicht. Was wollte dieser Fremde bei ihm? Um den Fremden nicht mehr anstarren zu müssen, blickt er auf den Boden. Warum war sein gesicht nur so heiß? Er verstand nicht, was hier gespielt wurde. /Bei Ra! Wer ist dieser unglaublich... gutaussehende... Fremde?/

===Bakura===

Bakura war sprachlos. Er konnte zwar im scheachen Kerzenlicht nicht viel erkennen, aber die Figur des Anderen sagte ihm schon mehr als genug. Er htte alles erwartet, aber nicht jemanden, der so unglaublich gut aussah. Ziemlich groß, schmale Hüften... Die Frisur war zwar etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber sonst... nicht schlecht.../Wow... Dachte er kurz und betrachtete sich sein Gegenüber genau. Bei dem Anblick leckte er sich über die Lippen. Gar nicht schlecht, auch wenn die Figur des Mädchens ziemlich männlich wirkte... Sie war recht süß. Er hatte kurz bevor er die Tür geschlossen hatte, einen leichten Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen gesehen./Ein Glückstreffer!/ dachte er freudig und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss, den der Vater des Mädchens ihm gegeben hatte. Wieder ertönte ein leises Klicken und er trat weiter in den Raum. „Hallo..." meinte er freundlich und lächelte. Er trat auf die Gestalt vor sich zu, um sie noch besser mustern zu können. Die kleine war ganz schön heiß... der Andere wich ein Stüclk zurück... „Ähm... Hallo...." sagte seine Gegenüber. Es war nur geflüstert und Bakura hatte es nicht richtig verstanden. Die Stimme klang ungewöhnlich tief, aber er beschloss einfach nicht weiter darauf zu achten. Der Andere wich in eine dunkle Ecke zurück, so dass Bakura ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann trat Bakura näher auf ihn zu und streckte seine Hand aus. „Ich bin Bakura Petach, und du?" fragte der junge Mann und blieb kurz vor dem Mädchen stehen. Seine Verlobte trat etwas vor, schüttelte ihm die Hand, sagte jedoch nichts. Das Mädchen hatte einen ganz schön festen Händedruck... /Wow... Scheinbar hat man sie gut erzogen, dann konnte sie auch im Hausghalt mit anpacken. Sehr praktisch.../ dachte Bakura und grinste. Aber etwas seltsam war es schon. Erst so eine männliche Figur, dann so ein fester Händedruck, aber gut... Sein Gegenüber trug ein Kleid...zumindest sah es so aus, also musste es ein Mädchen sein. (Das Grawächteranziehdings erweißt sich als sehr nützlich XD (Ich hoffe ihr wisst, dass ich das weiße Kleidchen meine...#gg#)) „Magst du mir nicht deinen Namen verraten? Bist du schüchtern?" fragte Bakura. Schon wieder keine Antwort... „Bist du wirklich ein Mädchen? Du hast so kräftige Oberarme und du siehst auch nicht wirklich aus wie eins, aber ich muss zugeben, dass du wunderschön bist, also soll mich dass nicht stören..." sagte Bakura grinsend. Er konnte nicht widerstehen, denn das, was er gesagt hatte war wahr. So weit er es hatte erkennen können war die Person vor ihm umwerfend schön. Er war größer als der Fremde und ohne zu zögern, nahm er das Kinn des Anderen zwischen zwei Finger und zog es ein Stück nach oben. Zwei violette Augen blickten ihn feindseelig an, aber sollte sich das Mädchen ruhig protestieren. S würde ihn so oder so heiraten müssen. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber er war vorsichtig, als er seine Lippen auf die des Anderen legte, um seine Verlobte zu küssen. Er bewegte die lippen leicht, genoss die süßen der Blonden. Er hatte ger keine Lust, diese wunderschöne Berührung wieder zu lösen, doch plötzlich wehrte sich sein Gegenüber, stieß ihn mit viel Kraft von sich. Bakura taumelte rückwärts, stieß gegen eine nahegelegene Wand. Ziemlich kräftig, die Kleine.

===Marduk===

Marduk taumelte ebenfalls rückwärts, stieß mit dem Rücken an eine Wand und zuckte gleich darauf heftig zusammen. Die Zeichen auf seinem Rücken schmerzten unglaublich sehr und ein satrkes Zittern durchfuhr seinen Körper, doch das war im Moment nebensächlich. Bei Ra!! Was hatte der Fremde getan??? Er hatte ihn... ihn... einfach geküsst... Einfach so...ohne vorher zu fragen. Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Er war doch ein Mann und der da war auch ein Mann, oder nicht? Er musste zwar zugeben, dass es sich ein wenig gut angefühlt hatte, aber... /Arrrrg! Was denke ich denn da??? Hör sofort auf damit! Das war nicht schön! Das war eindeutig das schlimmste, was ich jemals erlebt habe!/ dachte er geschockt und blickte auf zu dem Fremden. Dieser stand immer noch an der Wand, starrte ihn perplex an. Marduk, blickte in die Augen, des Anderen, der direkt im Kerzenlicht stand. /Mann... Er sieht gut cool aus. Er ist stark, mysteriös und so... dunkel... Wow er ist ziemlich hüb... s...c...h. AHHHHHH! Marduk was denkst du denn da??! Hör sofort auf damit!/ dachte er schon fast verzweifelt. Er wischte über seine Lippen, um den Kuss zu vergessen, funkelte er sein gegenüber wütend an. „Bist du gekommen, um dich über mich lustig zu machen? Ich bin ein Mann, du Idiot! Das sieht man doch!" schrie er wütend. Er versuchte seine stimme extra stark und männlich klingen zu lassen, immerhin hatte ihn dieser...dieser Typ ein Mädchen gennant. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre sein Gegenüber sicher schon tot umgefallen, aber leider, konnte ihm niemand diesen Wunsch erfüllen.

===Bakura===

Bakura vernahm die Stimmeund nun wusste er, dass er einem Mann gegenüber stand. /Oh Ra! Ich habe einen Mann geküsst und habe es verdammt nochmal genossen. Wie konnte ich?Warum schlägt mein Herz so schenll und warum in drei Teufelsnamen will mir mein unterbewusstsein einreden, dass ich es nochmal tun soll?/ „Aber du bist doch der sechzehnjährige Ishtarsprössling, oder nicht?" fragte Bakura kalt und trat wider näher auf den Anderen zu. Marduk knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Erstens: Ich heiße Marduk und zweitens ja das bin ich!" antwortete der Jüngere wütend. Bakura mahm die Kerze und trat näher auf den Anderen zu. „Soso... Marduk also..." stellte er fest und leuchtete mit der Kerze Marduk an. Du trägst die Farbe unserer Familie. Das Zeichen der Abmachung zwischen unseren Eltern... „ sagte er noch und deutete auf das blaue Band, dass von Maliks Gewand runterhing. Der blonde Junge tastete danach und blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Und was hat das damit zu tun?" zischte Marduk wütend. „Das heißt, du bist meine... Verlobte!" Ein Grinsen zierte Bakuras Lippen. Er hatte sich entschlossen sich über dieses kleine Versehen nicht aufzuregen. Der Blonde war wunderschön und sexy und außerdem noch ziemlich heiß... Selbst wenn er ein Mann war, war das doch noch lange kein Hindernis, nicht für ihn. Allerdings wusste Bakura, dass sein Vater niemals eine Heitrat zulassen würde, denn die Vereinbarung war nur zwischen ihren Eltern geschlossen wurde. „Was für eine Abmachung? Davon weiß ich nichts, gar nichts. Was willst du überhaupt hier? Wer bist du?" sagte der Andere noch immer sehr aufgebracht. „Das sagte ich doch bereits? Ich bin Bakura Petach. Ich bin Grabwächter und ich bin hier um meine Verlobte abzuholen..." erklärte Bakura ruhig. Der Andere schaute ihn verdutzt an. „Verlobte...?" fragte er und blickte den Anderen seltsam an. „Verlobter..." erwiderte Bakura und grinste. „Du... Du bist 16, heißt Ishtar und trägst das Band. Wenn du kein Zwillingsschwester hast, dann bist du wohl mein Schicksal./Ich hätte nichts dagegen. Ich würde dich gern besitzen.../ dachte er noch und grinste sein Gegenüber frech an.

To be continued...

Nachwort:

So... Ich bin total fertig... #Handstarre bekommen hat# Ich will nie wieder so viel schreiben...#umfall#

Marduk: Was schreibst du auch eine so blöde Story, mit einem bescheuerten Pairing... Ist deine eigene Schuld! #motz, mecker#

Hach... Marduk... Du willst es doch auch... #grins#

Marduk: Nein!!! Niemals würde ich das wollen. Es ist die schrecklichste Vorstellung, die es gibt, mit Bakura zusammen zu sein...#fast verzweifelt#

Hähä... Ich weiß, dass dem nicht so ist... Du bist nur sauer, weil du Uke bist... Mwahaha #lach#

Marduk: #schmoll# Ich hasse Bakura!!!

tiefe Stimme: Ach ja...? #flüster in Marduks ohr# Du hast den Kuss genossen... Ich habs gespürt...

Marduk: #weiterschmoll# Nein!!!

Bakura: #Marduk küss# #fg#

Marduk: #Kuss erwider##glücklich smile#

Bakura: #Kuss lös# #grins# Na klar!#fg#

Marduk: Hach du...#ganz schummrig ist# AHHHHHH!

Bakura: #Marduk festhalt# #fg# #KNUDDEL#

Marduk: Hilfe Anti!!!

#Wieder mal Schreie ignoriert# Ja... Wie süß die Beiden. #sigh# So... Das war's... Für Fehler und Schrift haftet mein stift. Fragen und Verbesserungsvorschläge...? Bitte reviewen!

Eure Anti:o)


	3. Versprochen ist versprochen!

Tach Tach

Am liebsten würde ich sagen no comment... aber na ja.. Tut mir leid... . 

Aber das Abi ist vorbei und ich werde schon morgen mit dem neuen Kapitel anfangen.. ich schwöre es. Ich hab die nächsten paar Monate frei und werde nur 1 Monat davon weg sein, das bedeutet ich habe viel Zeit und ich versuche mich zu beeilen und als Entschädigung viele Kapitel in kurzer Zeit zu veröffentlichen. Gomen Nasai! #tief verbeug#

Ich hab das Kapitel noch etwas verlängert und verändert, damit es besser in die Handlung passt.

Disclaimer: Das is immer noch Kazuki Takahashi... Aber ich hab schon so viele ffs geschrieben... Langsam könnte der Typ mir die Rechte ja mal übertragen #größenwahnsinnig lach#

Autor: Meine Wenigkeit )

Pairing: Marduk/ Bakura

Warnungen: Yaoi, lime, com, einer ist seeeeehr OOC

Zeichen: „..."- jemand sagt was

/.../- jemand denkt was

(dumme und absolut sinnlose Kommentare von mir)- einfach überlesen

'...' - Dinge, die ich sarkastisch meine oder Eigennamen

im Nachwort und in der Vorrede: #Gefühle und Tätigkeiten#

**Verlobt, Verliebt, Verheiratet **

Kapitel 2: Versprochen ist versprochen! 

Marduk konnte die Worte Bakuras nicht verstehen. Was sollte das bedeuten, Verlobter? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Sein Vater würde ihn doch niemals mit einem Mann verloben, oder doch?

Während er noch immer gedankenverloren auf den Boden blickte, bemerkte er nicht, dass Bakura ihm immer näher kam und schließlich ganz nahe vor ihm stehen blieb.

Nach kurzer Zeit erhob er seine Stimme und . „Mein Schicksal ist es das Grab zu bewachen und nicht dich zu..." er blickte auf und sah direkt in die dunklen, braunen Augen seines Gegenübers. Erschrocken wich er an die Wand zurück, nur um sich gleich darauf vor Schmerzen in die Arme des

Anderen zu stolpern. „Ich wusste doch, dass du mich magst..." wisperte der Ältere anzüglich und grinste. Geschickt ließ er die Finger unter Marduks Oberteil gleiten und berührte den nun nackten, flachen Bauch des Anderen. „Hör auf damit." zischte Marduk versuchte den Anderen von sich zu drücken, doch dies schaffte er nicht, da Bakura ihn festhielt.

Sein Körper kribbelte seltsam, dort wo Bakura ihn berührte. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Was war das nur? Er wollte das doch gar nicht, oder doch?

Warum streichelte ihn Bakura überhaupt? Die Vereinbarung, die ihre Eltern geschlossen hatten war nichtig, denn er hatte nichts davon gewusst. Außerdem war Bakura ein Mann und eine Verbindung zwischen zwei Männern war sowieso unmöglich. Immer noch versuchte er sich wegzudrücken. Hätte Bakura doch nicht so einen festen Griff.

Wütend und verwirrt hämmerte er mit seinen Fäusten auf Bakura ein. „Hör auf, hör auf!" rief er aufgebracht, doch Bakura zog ihn in seine Arme und drückte ihm erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen, so dass er nicht mehr schreien konnte. Er versuchte sich wiederum zu wehren, auch wenn es sich gar nicht so schlimm anfühlte so geküsst zu werden, doch das würde er niemals zugeben.

Er schlug weiter auf Bakura ein und versuchte ihn von sich zu schieben, doch er klebte wie eine Klette an ihm.

„Lass das... Das ist widerlich!" schrie er, doch Bakura grinste nur. Er drückte Marduk nur noch

näher an seinen Körper. Er mochte es die Wut in den Augen des Jungen zu sehen und würde alles dafür geben, ihn weiterhin kochen zu lassen. Es war wirklich amüsant dem Blonden zu zusehen. Plötzlich rüttelte es Türklinke Marduk sah seine Chance gekommen. Er stieß Bakura von sich, so dass dieser zurücktaumelte und lief so schnell er konnte zur Tür, um ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen, und vor allem seinen Vater ins Zimmer zu holen, der diese Situation endlich richtig stellen würde. Er hatte keine Lust sich so ausnutzen zu lassen. Doch leider ließ sich die Tür nicht öffnen und Bakura war schneller wieder bei ihm, als er gewollt hatte.

Bakura grinste und schloss den Anderen wieder in die Arme. „Lass dich von denen nicht stören, ich hab abgeschlossen..." wisperte er grinsend und drückte Marduk einen weiteren Kuss auf. Wütend stieß Marduk ihn weg und rüttelte nochmals an der Türklinke. „Marduk! Mach sofort auf!" hörte er seinen Vater sagen und sah vorwurfsvoll zu Bakura. „Mach sofort die Tür auf." Sagte er leicht säuerlich und deutete auf die Türklinke.

Bakura leistete dem Willen des Jungen, grinsend folge und schritt zur Tür um diese zu öffnen. Er drückte die Türklinke nach unten.

Vor der Tür standen Marduks Vater und ein Fremder. Das musste wohl Bakuras Vater sein. Sein Vater lächelte nervös, während der Fremde ein wenig erstaunt auf ihn blickte.

Marduks Vater begann schließlich zu sprechen und blickte leicht peinlich berührt zu Boden.

„Mein Sohn, es gibt etwas, dass ich vergessen habe, etwas, was dich betrifft..." begann er und blickte in die violetten Augen seines Sohnes.

Marduk lauschte gespannt und blickte seinen Vater herausfordernd an. Als dieser geendet hatte, weiteten sich seine Augen. „Bitte was!" schrie er aufgebracht und sah seinen Vater wütend an. „Du hast was getan!" Marduk blieben die Worte ihm Halse stecken. Sein Vater hatte ihn schon vor seiner Geburt verlobt und zwar mit einem Mann. Deswegen war Bakura also hier und so unwirklich es klang, er hatte Recht gehabt. „Ja.. Bakura der Sohn der Petachs ist dein Verlobter, Marduk."

„Aber! Das geht doch nicht Vater! Er ist ein Mann und ich bin auch einer! Er kann nicht mein Verlobter sein! Wie sollte das gehen!" schrie er und sah zwischen den drei Männern hin und her.

„Beruhige dich mein Sohn. Es ist nun mal so... Wir haben dich vor der Geburt verlobt. Niemand konnte ahnen, dass du ein Junge werden würdest." Versuchte man ihn zu beschwichtigen, doch er wurde nur noch zorniger.. sein Gesicht nahm eine rote Farbe an und er kochte förmlich vor Wut.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Ich werde ganz sicher nicht mit denen gehen, niemals!" schrie er und bemerkte nicht, dass Bakura sich ihm wieder näherte.

Dieser konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der Blonde war einfach zu niedlich, wenn er sich aufregte und so verzweifelt war. Er trat hinter den Jüngsten der Vierergruppe und legte seinen Arm auf die Schultern seiner Schönheit. Dieser zuckte zusammen, wirbelte erschrocken herum und funkelte Bakura dann wütend an, bevor er die Hand von seiner Schulter schubste. „Versprochen ist versprochen." Wisperte Bakura grinsend und legte den Arm wieder auf die Schultern des Anderen. Bakura war sich sicher, dass niemand außer Marduk seine Worte gehört hatte. Er erhob erneut seine Stimme und richtete sich diesmal an seinen Vater.

„Vater es war eine Abmachung. Er ist zwar kein Mädchen, aber vielleicht können wir ihn als Arbeitskraft benutzen. Sicher kann er ein bisschen kochen und putzen."

Marduk schnaubte wütend. „Was soll das? Ich bin doch nicht dein Hausmädchen und dein Sklave bin ich auch nicht!" sagte er erbost und wollte den Arm schon wieder wegstoßen doch Bakura grinste ihn nur herausfordernd an. „Halt deinen vorlauten Mund, mein kleiner Marduk..." wisperte er leise und grinste. „Man bricht keine Versprechen. Du bist mein Verlobter und somit kann ich mit dir machen, was ich will." Marduks Vater nickte und auch sein Vater stimmte zu. Arbeitskräfte konnten sie immer gebrauchen. „Vergiss es! Ich werde nicht..." „Marduk, Du wirst mit ihnen gehen." Sagte sein Vater streng und blickte den Blonden Jungen an. „Ich habe das versprechen gegeben und du willst doch die ehre deiner Familie nicht beflecken, oder?" Marduk schüttelte den kopf. „Aber Vater, er hat mich..." Er deutete mit dem Finger auf Bakura und dann auf seine Lippen, doch sein Vater blieb wie immer unerbittlich. „Keine Widerrede! Du gehst mit ihnen!" sagte er kalt.

Marduk kochte vor Wut. Das würde er sich nicht bieten lassen. Nicht dieses Mal. „Nein Vater! Ich werde nicht mitgehen.. ich..." ganz plötzlich packte jemand seine Hüfte und ehe er sich versah, fand er sich auf Bakuras Schulter wieder. „Lass mich runter!" schrie er wutentbrannt , ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und hämmerte auf den Rücken des Anderen ein. Dieser schien jedoch wenig beeindruckt. Er winkte Marduks Vater zu und dann seinem Eigenen und ging dann los. Er würde Marduk mitnehmen und wenn er erst bei ihnen zu Hause war, würde es kein Entkommen mehr für ihn geben.

Er war einfach zu niedlich um ihn hier versauern zu lassen. Gut das Marduks Vater eher mit der ehre seiner Familie beschäftigt war und nicht mit den Wünschen seines Sohnes. So konnte er ungestört fortsetzen, was er im Zimmer begonnen hatte. „jetzt sei doch nicht so stur, mein Kleiner. So schlimm ist es doch nicht. Ich meine.. Immerhin bist du nicht mehr allein und deinen dummen Vater bist du auch los. Wir haben viel mehr gemeinsam als du und er." Sagte Bakura grinsend und lief weiter durch die Gänge. Sein Vater würde dann die Markierungen löschen, welche sie auf dem hinweg angebracht hatten, um sich nicht zu verirren. „Zudem ist es in unserem Grab sicherer. Kein Räuber verirrt sich so tief in die Höhlen. Du wirst also unbehelligt leben können." Meinte er. /Aber nicht unbehelligt von mir./ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Eine Weile liefen sie noch durch die Gänge und irgendwann setzte er den Jungen ab. „Den letzten Teil des Weges, kannst du auch alleine gehen, Kleiner." Meinte er grinsend. „Ich geh dann mal wieder zurück." Sagte Marduk trotzig und wandte sich um, doch Bakura hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Mein Kleiner... Du kannst mir nicht entkommen. Eine Flucht ist unmöglich, das solltest du wissen. Du wirst mit mir gehen und uns im Haushalt helfen. Zudem wirst du den Pflichten eines Verlobten nachkommen und für mein seelisches und vor allem körperliches Wohl Sorgen und damit meine ich nicht di Zubereitung von Nahrung oder Getränken." Sagte er nur fies grinsend und zog den Blonden mit sich.

Er wehrte sich erbittert gegen den griff des Weißhaarigen, konnte ihm jedoch nicht entkommen und zappelte wild. „Das werde ich sicher nicht. Ich hasse dich so sehr..." knurrte er und stürmte auf ihn zu. Was bildete sich dieser Typ eigentlich ein? Wie konnte er es wagen, ihn so zu erniedrigen und ihm solche Aufgaben zu zuteilen.

Er hatte zwar nicht wirklich verstanden, was Bakura eigentlich mit dem körperlichen Wohl gemeint hatte, wenn nicht Essen und trinken, aber es konnte sicher nichts gutes gemeint sein.

„Ich bin nicht dein verlobter! Ich werde es niemals sein. Dieses ganze Farce wurde ohne mein Wissen abgeschlossen! Es ist nicht fair mich in diese Rolle zu zwingen! Ich habe nichts damit zu tun!" schrie er fast panisch und versuchte auf den anderen einzuschlagen. Dieser machte eine Ausweichbewegung und hatte Marduks Arme, nach einem kurzen Handgriff auf dem Rücken verschränkt.

Vor Schmerzen schrie Marduk auf und sackte zu Boden. „Du solltest dich nicht mit mir anlegen, kleiner. Ich bin 2 Jahre älter als du und habe mehr Kampferfahrung gesammelt, da meine Vorfahren aus einer ruhmreichen, ägyptischen Kriegerfamilie stammen und sie mir ihr wissen beigebracht haben. Jetzt hör endlich auf dich zu wehren. Für dich kann alles nur besser werden, als bei deinem Vater, der dich einsperrt und unterdrückt. Bei mir kannst du frei sein und tun was du willst, solange du gewisse regeln beachtest und deine Pflichten nicht vernachlässigst. Also hör endlich auf mit diesem Theater und komm mit." Zischte Bakura Marduk zu welcher geschlagen auf dem Boden lag.

Sein Rücken schmerzte und er konnte sich nicht mehr wehren. Er ahnte, dass eine Flucht unmöglich war und sollte er es schaffen, würde er nur wieder seinem Vater in die Arme laufen. Allerdings war nun auch das Tor nach draußen in die Oberwelt in weite Ferne gerückt. Er hatte vorgehabt zu fliehen und sich vor seinem Vater zu verstecken, doch nun, da sie immer tiefer in die Katakomben vordrangen, schien es fast unmöglich, dass noch irgendwo ein weiterer Ausgang war.

Er wollte nicht mit Bakura gehen, doch wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht, das es überall besser war, als bei seinem Vater.

„Hörst du endlich auf zu zetern und kommst brav mit mir, mein Kleiner." Wisperte Bakura dem Blonden ins Ohr, welcher daraufhin zusammenzuckte, da er den Anderen nicht so nah bei sich vermutet hatte. „Ja.. Ich komme mit..." knurrte er leise und wurde daraufhin losgelassen. „Brav. Na dann folg mir." meinte Bakura ein wenig überheblich und winkte Marduk ihm zu folgen.

Geschlagen senkte der Blonde den Kopf und sah zu Boden. Dann rappelte er sich auf und folgte dem Weißhaarigen, tiefer in die Dunkelheit der Katakomben und wahrscheinlich tiefer in sein Verderben.

To be continued...


	4. Dunkle Aussichten

Tach Tach...

Beachtet bitte, dass ich das 2. Kapitel verändert habe, damit es sich besser in die Handlung einpasst, Danke...

**Verlobt, Verliebt, Verheiratet **

Kapitel 3: Dunkle Aussichten 

Noch einige Stunden führte Bakura, Marduk durch die Gänge des Grabes, bis sie schließlich eine große Halle erreichten, welche mit verschiedenen Goldschätzen und anderen Kostbarkeiten angefüllt war. „Wie du siehst ist das hier die Schatzkammer unserer Familie. Sie ist natürlich viel besser angefüllt, als die eure, da wir hier besser verborgen sind." Erklärte der Weißhaarige, während Marduk desinteressiert die Schätze betrachtete.

„Unsere Schätze hatten wenigstens eine Funktion. Diese hier scheinen mir nur Zierde zu sein." Knurrte er. Er war müde von der Reise und hatte keine Lust sich jetzt noch auf Führung durch das Grab zu begeben. Er würde sowieso bald wieder hier weg sein. Er hatte sich den Weg in etwa gemerkt. Bakura hatte ihm die perfekte Gelegenheit verschafft, endlich an den Stab und die Kette zu kommen, welche sich in ihrem Grab befanden.

Allein die Aussicht auf diese Erfolg, hatte ihn dazu bewogen, mit dem Weißhaarigen zu gehen. Wenn Bakura sich sicher fühlte, würde er ihn ausschalten und verschwinden. Er grinste in sich hinein, bemerkte aber nicht, dass Bakura dies mitbekam und ihn musterte. „was grinst du denn so, mein Kleiner? Du hast doch nicht etwa was vor, oder? Ich werde dich bestrafen, solltest du mich hintergehen oder irgendwelche Pläne aushecken, die mir schaden sollten." Sagte er nun ebenfalls grinsend.

Marduk setzte daraufhin ein liebes Lächeln auf. „Wie könnte ich?" sagte er sarkastisch und lief weiterhin hinter dem Anderen her, welcher ihn durch die Halle führte. „Ich bin mal nett und gönne dir heute noch ein wenig Ruhe, morgen kannst du dann gleich deinen Pflichten nachkommen." Sagte er grinsend und sah ihm unverwandt in die Augen.

„Was werden denn meine Pflichten sein?" fragte er murrend und blickte den anderen ebenfalls an. „Kochen, putzen, aufräumen... Ich teile dir schon ein paar schöne Aufgaben zu. Und Abends, kannst du dann für mich da sein und mich ein wenig verwöhnen..." erklärte er gemein grinsend und näherte sich ihm wieder etwas.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, bin ich nicht dein Sklave!" sagte Marduk mit hochrotem Kopf, versuchte aber nach außen hin ruhig und gelassen zu bleiben. Bakura lachte daraufhin amüsiert. „Du platzt gleich, Kleiner. Lass es doch raus.. Du bist niedlich, wenn du wütend bist." Sagte er grinsend und packte Marduk an den Schultern. „Vielleicht gönn' ich dir doch keine Ruhe..." meinte er nachdenklich und sah ihn wieder an.

„Fass mich nicht an!" zischte Marduk und stieß ihn unsanft von sich. „Du wirst mir nicht nur heute meine Ruhe gönnen, sondern immer!" schrie er nun wieder wutentbrannt und trat auf Bakura zu, um ihn am Kragen zu packen. „Solltest du mich noch einmal so anfassen, als wäre ich eine Frau, kannst du was erleben. Ich bin eure Haushaltskraft, meinetwegen, aber ich bin sicher nicht dein Verlobter, nur auf dem Papier und da das von unseren Eltern eigentlich anders gedacht war, ist es nicht mehr gültig, klar?" fragte er wütend und schüttelte den Weißhaarigen hin und her.

Dieser grinste wiederum und hatte mit einer geschickten Handbewegung, den Griff des anderen gelöst und ihn festgenagelt. Einen Arm hatte er auf den Rücken gebogen, den Anderen hielt er fest.

„Du wirst dich meinen Wünschen nicht widersetzen, sonst kannst du etwas erleben. Ich geb' dir ein bisschen Vorbereitungszeit, aber das wird nicht ewig sein. Mir ist es egal, dass du ein Mann bist und an deiner Stelle, würde ich Vorurteile ablegen. Du hast es noch nie versucht, mit einem Mann, also kannst du nicht urteilen wie es ist!" zischte er. „Ich werde es dir zeigen." Sagte er grinsend und schnappte Marduks Arme, um sie an die Wand zu pressen.

Wieder küsste er ihn fordernd und ließ danach von ihm ab.

„Dein Vater hat offenbar zu sehr auf die abgefärbt. Du bist wahrscheinlich genauso verbiestert und prüde, wie dein Vater. Erscheint mir zumindest so." sagte er grinsend und zog den Jungen mit sich. „Ich werde dir das austreiben, mein Kleiner. Du wirst anders werden, als er..." sagte er lachend und brachte ihn in sein Zimmer.

Marduk ließ sich nur ungern mitziehen und fluchte leise, als Bakura ihn ins Zimmer schubste und ihn gemein angrinste. „Morgen kannst du mir gleich helfen einen Raum für dich herzurichten. Vater sieht es sicher nicht gern, wenn du kein eigenes Zimmer hast und bei mir schläfst, was natürlich nicht bedeuten muss, dass du den Raum benutzt. Es ist nur pro forma. Als Ausrede sozusagen." Sagte Bakura grinsend und stieß Marduk aufs Bett.

Ohne lange zu zögern setzte er sich über ihn und küsste ihn erneut fordernd. „Du bist so süß... Aber ich hab gesagt, ich gebe dir zeit.. und das mache ich auch." Wisperte er und küsste ihn. „Aber sicher hast du nichts dagegen, wenn ich an deiner Seite schlafe und ein wenig.. nun ja.. mit dir kuschle" sagte er lachend und schlang den Arm um Marduks Taille.

„lass das! Du sollst mich nicht anfassen hab ich gesagt!" schrie er wiederum und zappelte. „Wie kannst du es nur wagen? Das wird dir teuer zu stehen kommen!" schrie er wieder wütend. Sein Kopf hatte schon wieder eine hochrote Farbe angenommen, was Bakura nur noch mehr amüsierte.

„Irgendwann wirst du meine Zuneigung zu schätzen wissen." Sagte er lachend und begann mit seinen Händen über Marduks Brust zu streicheln. „Ich darf dich anfassen, wann ich will. Das solltest du endlich einsehen und jetzt hör auf zu zetern. Ich habe noch gar nichts gemacht und das ist reine Höflichkeit von mir... Normalerweise wäre es mir nämlich egal, was du darüber und über mich denkst, aber ich will nett zu dir sein, ausnahmsweise, weil du so niedlich bist. Allerdings könnte ich mir überlegen, ob ich dir noch eine Frist gewähre, wenn du so unfreundlich zu mir bist. Daran solltest du denken, in deinem verhalten mir gegenüber." Erklärte er ernst und zog ihn wieder zu sich, um ihn fest zu küssen.

Marduk ließ es über sich ergehen und wischte sich nach dem Kuss die Lippen ab. Sein Kopf war noch immer hochrot und am liebsten hätte er sein Gegenüber angeschrieen, doch er hatte keine Lust darauf, missbraucht zu werden. Er sollte Bakura in den nächsten drei Tagen loswerden, bevor er sich an ihm vergreifen konnte. Zwar fühlte es sich nicht so schlimm an, doch war es nicht richtig und überhaupt. Das alles war seltsam.

„Ich bin müde..." presste er leise heraus. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, da er am liebsten schreien und ihn schlagen wollte.

Bakura lachte daraufhin. „Ganz wie du meinst.. Dann Gute Nacht, mein Süßer." Wisperte er hinterhältig und streichelte den Anderen wieder.

Marduk fühlte sich zusehends unwohl und er war sich sicher, dass er heute Nacht kein Auge zu tun würde. Schließlich schloss er doch die Augen, um Bakuras selbstgefälliges Grinsen nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

Bald darauf übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit und sein Körper erschlaffte in Bakuras Armen.

Grinsend drückte der Weißhaarige ihn an sich und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Er freute sich schon jetzt auf den Tag, an dem Marduk endlich sein werden würde.

To be continued...


End file.
